


Fly on

by Nymeria25



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Coach Levi, Erwin is depressed poor boy, Ice Skating, M/M, Marie is a bitch, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Slow Burn, skater!erwin, skater!levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymeria25/pseuds/Nymeria25
Summary: Skaters AU - Erwin doesn't know what is missing, he doesn't know what is wrong with him this season but he can't do any single component right. But maybe he'll find his answers thanks to his new coach: Levi Ackerman.





	1. Rock bottom

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I wrote this first part in like fifteen minutes so maybe it is not as good as I think it is but whatever, I wanted to post it. It is probably going to be a short fic.  
> Enjoy!

"No! No! No! Erwin this is all wrong! If you keep lifting her like that you are going to hurt her badly! Start again and no errors this time!" 

Coach Shadis was furious, he didn't know what had happened to Erwin in the last few months, but it was like he had forgotten everything, even the basic movements. The competitions had been a nightmare. His partner, Marie, had tried in every way to help him, but her efforts were useless and she started to get angry with him.

On the other hand Erwin thought he ha tried his best but couldn't figure what was wrong with him. He couldn't feel anything anymore. His passion for ice skating, the feelings of the music, the strength the public gave him were all gone. He couldn't stand it but every effort he made seemed to bring him to the bottom, again and again.

At the end of the season he and Marie hadn't even been able to qualify for the world championship. It had never happened since they started skating as a couple when they were not even teenagers. And now at 25 Erwin thought it was time for him to put and end to his career even though his pride couldn't accept this.

He was alone in the rink, everyone had gone home hours ago, included Marie, who left him there with an exasperated sigh. She was tired of him, he knew it and couldn't answer anything when she told him she had decided to change partner for the following season. They had been the perfect couple on and off the ice. But that was gone too.

So he was there, alone, in the middle of the rink, without music, wandering around, trying to figure out how to handle his unknown future. He tried his favorite spins, his best jumps but failed in everything.

"Try to focus on your balance more than putting more strength on your legs when you jump, since you definitely don't lack in muscular strength. Maybe that's gonna help you getting your jumps done"

Erwin stood still. He hadn't noticed someone had been looking at him this whole time. He turned his eyes and saw a dark haired man leaning on the border of the rink. His blood froze in his veins. That man was Levi Ackerman. Two times Olympic gold medalist and five times world champion. And he was there, witnessing Erwin's break down and shitty jumps. When Marie left him, Erwin thought that his day couldn't get worse but he was reconsidering his statement.

"So? Am I so scary? Why are you still there, try what I told you"

Erwin was still there, mouth slightly open and wide eyes, looking at the legend in front of him.

"Tch. Maybe Shadis was right, we need to start from the basics."

With a sigh Levi entered into the rink and still looking at Erwin explained again how to jump. He did a perfect triple Axel and skated next to Erwin with a questioning look on his face.

"I a... Am... Sorry, I didn't expect anyone to be here this late... And... Definitely not someone like you" his cheeks got so red and he looked down to his feet trying to hide his embarrassment.

"May I ask you why are you here?" Erwin asked in a whisper, as if this question could make Levi go away.

"You haven't realized it yet, have you? C'mon blondie I don't think you're so stupid"

When Erwin didn't respond to that Levi understood that maybe the situation was a little worse than he had expected.

"Tch." Sighed Levi "I'm your new coach"

"What?"


	2. Bewitched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I decided to continue this story, so here you go with chapter two!  
> hope you'll enjoy it :)  
> (sorry if there are some grammar mistakes)

"I don’t think you’re able to do a single jump right now, so go home, take a shower and go to sleep, it's useless to stay here crying like a baby all over your failures" ordered Levi looking directly at Erwin.

"Yes sir!" 

"Don't need to call me sir, Levi is fine, I'm your coach not your commander. Oh, and tomorrow we'll start with your training, so I expect you to be ready at 8.00 am for the warm up" explained Levi.

"Yes si... Levi" Erwin felt strange calling that little man standing in front of him with his name. It felt almost surreal but at the same time exciting. He liked that name, and even though he had heard it so many times on tv, at every competition and during interviews, in this moment it had a new taste on his lips, unique.

"What are you looking at big boy? Go home"

Erwin suddenly came back to reality and looked confused at Levi, but immediately obeyed and after saying good night he went to the changing room.

-

When Erwin was ready to leave he passed by the rink one more time and he stopped, astonished.

Clear and fluids movements, perfect jumps and spins. The music that was playing seemed to be created for Levi's movements and not the contrary. Levi's skating was mesmerizing and it bewildered Erwin to the point that he let his backpack drop and he felt his knees almost shaking. He didn't want Levi to see him standing there, he thought he had embarrassed himself way too much that evening during their first meeting.

Even though Levi was so caught up in his training that he hadn't even noticed Erwin staring at him, the blonde moved to the side of the rink, where he was sure Levi couldn't spot him. Erwin felt like a little child watching something he was not supposed to be seeing but that was too attracting to be resisted.

He was witnessing a real artwork, not just training.

He had already seen Levi performing and practicing his programs many times, but this one time was different. Now Erwin could witness everything that was behind Levi’s perfect skating and he now realized how all the elements, the movements and the choreography came so naturally and easily for Levi like he was born for it.

When the music stopped and Levi finished his program Erwin immediately took his backpack and headed towards the exit not wanting to be caught peeking at him. He turned one last time when he knew that the other skater couldn’t spot him and he saw Levi shaking his head as if he was not pleased with his performance. To Erwin it was pure art, everything Levi did was pure art but evidently that was not enough for the ice skating legend.

Erwin exited the rink and headed to the parking lot for his car still replaying in his head that stunning performance. 

Erwin was so distracted that he almost didn’t remember driving home but eventually he arrived at his apartment and followed his new coach’s instructions. He had a shower, ate something and went to bed excited like a kid on Christmas Eve’s night, looking forward to his first training session with Levi.


	3. New beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! here you go with chapter 3 :) enjoy

The next morning Erwin got up at 6am, it was still dark outside, but he was too excited to sleep for another half an hour before getting ready for his first training session with his new coach.

He got out of bed, took a quick shower and prepared his breakfast. By 7am he had his backpack on his shoulders ready to leave. He looked at his watch and decided to wait a little bit more before heading to the rink, so he sat on the couch in the living room and scrolled through the news. Nothing particularly interesting had happened, so he opened Facebook just to entertain himself for a little bit. He looked at the screen without really reading what appeared in front of him but he kept scrolling down, decided not to give up to his childish excitement.

But after just a couple of minutes he became impatient again and finally decided to go to the rink.

He drove a little bit faster than he normally would and arrived twenty minutes in advance. He entered the building, greeted the old woman behind the desk at the entrance and went for the men’s changing room. 

When Erwin opened the door, he was welcomed by the sight of an athletic sculped naked chest of a certain little black-haired man. Erwin’s eyes were so drawn by that sight that he couldn’t look elsewhere.

Erwin was used to walk into the changing room and seeing handsome men built like Greek gods (and he was considered one of them) but he had never felt any kind of attraction. As a matter of fact he had never been particularly interested in men but now he had to revise his idea of sexiness and probably also his sexuality.

Erwin didn’t exactly know why his heart was pounding and why his hands had started sweating, but one thing was for sure, his body was trying to tell him something that his mind didn’t want to recognize: he was attracted by Levi. And those little pink nipples standing out on Levi’s fair chest were not helping him to control his emotions.

But in the end Erwin managed to recollect himself and greet his coach. 

“Good morning Levi” he said almost in a whisper.

Levi stared at him deeply.

“Be ready in five minutes, we have a lot of things to do”. Levi put on a black t-shirt and exited the room.

That cold answer brought Erwin back to reality, he really needed to stop acting like a fangirl in front of her idol. He sat on the bench in front of him with a sigh and started changing his clothes. After putting everything in his locker, he finally headed to the gym where Levi was waiting for him.

Levi was standing near the two speed-walks in front of the glass window. When Erwin approached him, Levi held him a paper in which there was Erwin’s new training program. There were different kinds of exercises to train his legs, arms and abs alternated by stretching exercises to warm up the muscles before each one of them.

At first Erwin was confused, he thought that he could still train off the ice with his former trainer but evidently Levi was now his coach under every aspect, not that Erwin was reluctant to spend as much time as possible with a living legend, on the contrary he was more than pleased.

“So as you can see on that paper we will start our morning training with a 10 minutes run and we will gradually increase the speed every 2 minutes” Levi explained.

When Erwin nodded and positioned himself on the speed-walk, Levi started it and did the same for the one he was positioned on.

Thank God Erwin had pretty good stamina and was able to keep up with Levi, but when they started stretching it was a completely different story. Levi’s small frame allowed him to be extraordinarily flexible while Erwin was as flexible as a chunk of wood. When Levi realized that Erwin couldn’t do certain exercises he figured out Erwin’s first main problem: flexibility.

“Tch. Now I know the first thing we should be working on” Levi pointed out.

Erwin looked down at himself a little embarrassed, trying to stretch his leg as much as he could.

“Stop it or you’ll tear a muscle. Let’s lift some weights and then we’ll go to the rink”

When they finally got on the ice Levi asked Erwin to perform all the jumps he knew and evaluated them. All in all they weren’t that bad, Erwin was definitely more focused and determined than the day before and he managed to land them all with little mistakes.

“Fine, now let me see the lifts.” Levi requested.

Erwin was confused, he didn’t have a partner anymore and lifts were definitely not individual elements.

“There is just one problem, I don’t have a partner” 

“Oh yes, you do. It’s me.” Levi answered seriously.

And Erwin couldn’t have been more shocked and excited at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was the first chapter? Tell me what you think in the comments please, I need to know your opinions :)  
> Comments and kudos are always welcome!


End file.
